


"THE AUDACITY"-Chat

by Greenfellow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CHAT IS CANON, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fists time using ao3, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Tittle bad, i think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfellow/pseuds/Greenfellow
Summary: There were reasons as to why Techno didn’t like the idea of having Tommy as his roommate.One, was because that kid would leech on to him and his supplies.Secondly, the man just didn’t understand that they had steak and would eat all his Gapples.Thirdly,‘PUNT THE CHILD’‘HELP THE CHILD!’‘KILL DREAM!’‘WHY THO?!’‘GET REVENGE’‘HAH! WHAT A LOSER’‘RACCONINNIT’BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’His chat didn’t seem to know how to feel about it, him included.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	"THE AUDACITY"-Chat

There were reasons as to why  Techno didn’t like the idea of having  Tommy as his  roommate .

One, was because that kid wo u ld  leech on to him and his supplies .

Secondly, the man just  didn’t understand that they had steak and would eat all his  Gapples .

Thirdly,

‘ _ PUNT THE CHILD’ _

_ ‘ _ _ HELP THE CHILD _ _! _ _ ’ _

_ ‘ _ _ KILL DREAM _ _! _ _ ’ _

_ ‘ _ _ WHY THO?! _ _ ’ _

_ ‘GET REVENGE’ _

_ ‘HAH! WHAT A LOSER’ _

_ ‘RACCONINNIT’ _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ _

His chat  didn’t seem to know how to feel about it , him included.

* * *

The chat tended to get very agitated at times, including during his retirement.  After  all, his chat  wanted blood, so when he decided  to be peaceful his chat was not happy. He could deal with their  screaming, plus chat eventually got distracted with others things. Like Toby the turtle or Carl.

They became harder to not listen to when  there’s an annoying exiled teen with trauma following you around  because he has nowhere else to go to.

He and his chat were reluctant to say the least.  I mean is not everyday people try to execute  you; losing all your gear in the process , then you find the equivalent of a rat living underneath your basement stealing everything  you own. Then  set rat explain to you that the most powerful person on the server is out for their head  and that they will stay under your house. The only normal thing there is people trying to kill you, other than that, it was not  a usual day.

The strangest thing is that he  _ agreed _ . He agreed to help the rat that calls itself Tommy get his disks back  as long  as Tommy help him to commit _ minor _ _ terrorism _ . Chat was  definitely happy with the  “Minor terrorism ” part. What they were not okay with was the  “have to deal  with Tommy ” part. Some of the voices were happy to help him out, since  Tommy  saw him as a brother and he  didn’t want to disappoint. The other voices wanted nothing more than for him to  kill the kid. Other voices were completely indifferent about the whole situation and just wanted him to get this business deal over with.

All the voices had different opinions in some type of way when it  came  to Tommy.  Techno himself  didn’t know how to feel about it.

Tommy saw him as a brother, Techno  didn’t . Sure, when they were growing  up, he tended to stay at Phil’s  house and sure, Wilbur did say they were like twins but he sure  didn’t see them as brothers.  Philza was not his father, he was a friend that he cared for a lot. Just because he  took over the world and committed various war crimes and won said wars with Phil  doesn’t mean Phil’s is his dad. He saw himself more like that family friend that since he was close to Wilbur  age, he  decide d they were now  twin ’ s since he was only about a day older .

That and Tommy was being looked for the currently most powerful player in the server.  Not that  Techno was scare of  D ream. All the things that made him scary or “dangerous ” as people said happened before he joined the server. The only thing  that he has going for himself to be a worry was that he was good at PVP. Then again who won that dual 6 to 4? It  sure as hell wasn’t D ream. Plus, the man has only really been kind to him. Giving him supplies, a map, and an escape route out of  L ’ manberg . That guy was homeless for  Prime ’ s sake. The man  doesn’t even have a house. The most dangerous thing about  D ream is the fact that that man has  access  to admin powers. That and all the power he tends to have over the people of this server. The only thing  D ream has over him is that stupid favor ; he’s going to  have to figure out a way to get rid of that. Maybe try to convince him to use it on something stupid -

“Hey-Big man are you listening to me? I’ve been  talking to you for the past hour you dickhead-"

Oh.  That’s what he was doing before  zoning out. Silly him.

“Yeah, yeah I was listening ” That  is probably the biggest lie he has ever told someone before ; and he has lied about not liking anarchy. 

“Sure, doesn’t sound like it big man.  What are we  supposed to be doing here anyways? We’ve been waking for like an hour. ” Tommy seemed  generally confused as to what we are doing-

Wait. What were we doing?

…

Damn his ADHD. He  didn’t bring his Notebook either.

They seemed to be in a oak forest. The trees were  pretty thick and the leave were catching most of the snow-

Wood. That was why  they were here, but they have a forest near the house why did he go so far?

He looked at what Tommy was doing. He  had the cape Techno let him  take and the thick boots that were just a bit  too big on him. He had a  netherite sword that  T echno made for him-

Training.  They were here to train Tommy and get some wood.

“Hello!  Geeze man you there? Stop ignoring me you shit-" This guy just didn’t shut up.

He handed Tommy an axe he had spare .

“Come on start chopping we need more wood  and you’re helping , no excuses ” He was not having any of Tommy’s shit right now.

“Okay , okay , you don’t need to be so rude about it " . He continued mumbling  who knows what as he went a bit farther way  to chop down some trees.

‘ _ Stop ignoring us please _ _ ’ _

_ WHAT THE HECK DID WE DO? _

_ DID WE ASK FOR TOO MUCH BLOOD? _

_ YOU THINK!? _

_ OKAY _ _ , _ __ _ OKAY _ _ , _ _ CALM DOWN I think he can hear us now _ _. _

_ I _ _ s tommy really that loud  _ _ that he  _ _ can’t _ _ even hear us? _

_ We are  _ _ literally in _ _ his head _ _ What do you mean he  _ _ can't _ _ hear us? _

_ Ooh man that was the worst half an hour of all are lives _

_ PREACTH _ __

_ I do not want to see that child ever again _

_ Leave him in the forest to starve _

_ Killing _ _ him _ _ is more fun than to starve him _

_ Give the annoying little mosquito to dream _

🦀 _ TOMMY IS GONE _ 🦀

And there is the  pain of his existence. 

While he kept  doing the  reparative task  that was chopping down wood chat kept saying that last comment.  Chat has finally decided what they wanted to do with Tommy; and that was to keep him far away as possible.

He  didn’t realize for a while  why ? Why  were they freaking  out? He jus t  couldn ’t hear them for a couple of hours. What was so bad about that? He could hear them all the other time .  That ’s when it hit him like a train.

_ He  _ _ couldn’t _ _ hear them. _

It was both a relief  and a worry.

A  relief because that  meant he  wouldn’t end up hurting him. As much  T echno says that he  doesn’t see him as a  brother, he still cares about the guy.  Also, the usual headache he always gets because of them relaxes something that  doesn’t tend to happen much. That also meant he  wouldn’t be going on his  five days massacres because the craving of blood  was too much to handle. That meant he could  get more supplies  to destroy  L’manberg .

It was a worry because that meant that when he  _ could _ hear them again, they would come back stronger and very annoyed at a certain blonde teen. As annoying chat was , he has gotten quite use d to them , so it was quite uncomfortable to not hear the little sassy bastards. Plus, they  supplied nice white noise  and a nice reminder of what he had to do ( _ Well not so nice reminder they tended to make fun of him when he forgot _ _ , but he knows  _ _ its _ __ _ all-in _ __ _ good fun _ _. He thinks? _ _ Chat is a strange specimen that he will never understand) _ _. _

_ AHHHHHH _ __

_ YOU MIISED US _

❤ _ TECHNO SUPPORT _ ❤

_ What a SIMP _

_ SIMP ALERT SIMP ALERT _

You know what? Forget all that he just said about chat. Annoying little shits.

“Hey  big  man Can we leave?  We’ve been at it for about four hours now! Can we leave? Techno can we leave? It’s getting cold.  Techoooooo "

_ NO NOT AGAIN _

“Tommy if you keep complaining  I’m going to  give you to Dream next time he appears”

“ _ HEY YOU CAN’T  _ _ JUST-" _

Tommy just kept screaming  insults all the way back to the cabin.

Techno is going to keep Tommy safe and  close. Not because he cares, nor  because he wants Tommy to go back to the hell hold that is Dream . 

Chat annoys him? His going to annoy chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if represented ADHD well. sorry about.  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
